dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Legend of the Saiyans
"The Legend of the Saiyans" is the fourteenth episode of the Vegeta Saga and fourteenth overall episode of the original Saban dub for the Dragon Ball Z series. It aired in first-run syndication on January 17, 1997 Summary Goku tells King Kai that he is ready for his next training. King Kai screams at the top of his lungs, and the energy of the scream travels all the way around the little planet. The scream was a call for King Kai's other pet, Gregory, a grasshopper with lighting-fast speed. King Kai creates a sledgehammer, and gives it to Goku. It pulls Goku's body down because it weighs so much. King Kai tells Goku that once he hits Gregory with the sledgehammer, his "real" training will begin. Meanwhile, Gohan and Piccolo still fight each other. Piccolo blasts Gohan off a cliff, and tells him that the training will be postponed until he can make it back up. The Dragon Team also train on The Lookout, high above the earth. Goku gets closer and closer to accomplishing his goal, but still can not hit Gregory with the hammer. King Kai stops them and says that it is time for dinner. Goku, without hesitation, drops the hammer and runs into the house. Once he finishes his meal, he asks King Kai about the Saiyan race, since the only thing he knows is that he was sent to earth as a baby and the thing about the tail. King Kai tells him the story of the Saiyan: the Saiyan and the Tuffles both occupied Planet Vegeta at one time. The Tuffles were a highly developed species, who possessed scouters, which could [[Ki Sense|detect levels of ki]] from areas far away, and the luxury of space-travel. Although small in number, the Saiyan attacked the Tuffles by transforming into Great Apes and rampaging through the Tuffle's section of the planet. The Saiyan soon bonded with another species from a neighboring planet and were hired to exterminate all life on another planet so that their new friends could live on a better planet, since theirs was not so glorious. Using their friends technology, the Saiyans became universal planet exterminators. But one day, the god of Planet Vegeta (very similar to Earth's Kami) became unhappy with the Saiyans, and caused a meteor storm to destroy the planet. Only four of them survived; Goku, his brother, and the two on the way. Goku vowed to destroy both of them, and went on to continue his training. On earth, Piccolo and Gohan still fight, while Kami dismisses the earth's warriors, since their training has finished. Two weeks later, Goku still chases Gregory, but is doing much better than before. He gets an idea on how to stop them, and hurls the sledgehammer at Gregory. He turns around and runs the opposite way, intersecting with the hammer. He grabs it, and taps Gregory on the head with it. King Kai sees Goku's progress once more, and is even more confident that his student can master the Kaio-ken fighting technique, but can he do it in the 118 days that remain? External links *IMDb page for "The Legend of the Saiyans (1997)" *Review of the episode's censorship Site Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Edited Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Vegeta Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z